Sokka's choice
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: Ozai's dead. Iroh is the new fire lord. It's a party at the Fire nation palace and Sokka again is flirting with some other girls. The gaang decides that he has to make a choice between his girls. Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, Ty lokka, Yuokka, Sukka and SokkaOC'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters. Except the OC's.**

**Sokka's ****choice**

Dear diary,

Today was boring.

I went out with some fan of me. I already forgot her name, but I still know how she looks. Wait I'll describe her for you.

She was beautiful (all the girls I'm dating are beautiful, other wise I wouldn't date them). She has, I think, the same age as my sister, 16 that is. Her hair was tied up and kinda wavy. The colour was umm… black I guess, since she is a…a.

Geez, I forgot again. Let's say she was a nomad. Yeah, that should count. She wore a long dress, the colour was dark red. Hey, I remember from which nation she is. She is from the fire nation.

There's nothing wrong with the fire nation, well not anymore. Aang killed Ozai, but Azula's still alive. You know actually she's hot too. Okay forget what I just said…wrote.

Anyway Iroh is now Fire lord and he's way more better than his brother. I love the Fire nation parties. There are always so beautiful girls…

Talking about girls: Do you think Yue sees me? I thought so… I hope she's not mad at me, 'cause I date other girls. Oh well, Aang visits the spirit world once in two months, so 'till then I don't have a problem.

Katara got another watertribe necklace from some unknown person. Yeah unknown…, but I guess it's just Aang who'd sent her that. No, Aang and my sister aren't a couple.

Although Aang still loves her, he just don't have the strength to tell her that. Katara herself is still waiting for her 'powerful bender'. Crappy!

Toph is still Toph. She didn't change a thing, well she's a bit older and longer and more beautiful and…okay she changed outside, but not inside. Inside she's still that strong, blind bandit!

I'm getting bored AGAIN! Maybe Ty Lee wants to go out. Anyway I'm off.

Sokka, in the fire nation palace, searching for Ty Lee

* * *

Katara was looking around in the fire nation palace. She had already seen Mai near the pool, Zuko was in the library, Ty lee was in the gym and Azula was teaching young girls firebending. Firelord Iroh was visiting a tea shop in his town. 

She ended up to see Sokka and Ty Lee kissing. Katara sighed. Her brother had again kissed another girl.

Previous it was Huo, therefore it was Suki etc. He went from one girl to the other girl and that was really annoying everyone around.

Aang always had to lie to Yue, when he visited the spirit world, Hagoda couldn't remember all the names of his girlfriends, so he switched them most of the time and then you had Katara herself, it wasn't fun to always getting stalked by those girls who wanted to know what Sokka had said about them.

Katara waited until the two would notice her and believe me that was a long time.

Ty Lee went further with her gym exercises. Sokka went to his sister. "Sokka!"

"What is it Katara?"

"Again another girl?!"

"Oh that… ."

"Sokka if you don't make a choice now, then… then… I'm going to tell it to them!" And after saying that, she walked away.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed, but she just stickled her tongue.

* * *

The next day, Zuko woke up earlier. He went into the garden to see Sokka flirting with one of the maids Perdita. Zuko immediately went to Aang to speak about his friends. "Avatar!" 

"I'm here Zuko," Aang yawned.

"Are you still in bed?"

"Yes, are you already up?"

Zuko sat down on Aang's bed. "I need to talk to you. It's about your friend Sokka."

"Did he dance again in the streets in his underwear?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. So what did he do this time?"

"He is again flirting with one of the maids. Yesterday it was Ty Lee and today it's Perdita."

"Oh no! Not again!"

* * *

Toph had finally made it to the fire nation palace. 

"Passport please." Toph showed him her passport.

"I'm sorry miss Bei Fong. I didn't recognise you. Follow me. The Firelord expects you." Without saying a word Toph made her way to the Firelord.

"Ah my old friend," Iroh welcomed her. "I hope you found it well. I was worried because it took you so long."

"Don't worry my friend. It was just that there were some more victories for me on my way then I expected," she smiled. They both laughed.

"Perdita! Perdita! Where is she? Oh well. Then I show miss Bei Fong her room by myself."

"It would be an honour if the new Firelord showed me the way in his splendid palace."

Iroh and Toph vanished out of the room, when Mai, Azula and Ty Lee entered.

"He's so sweet!" Ty Lee yelled.

"He's gonna dump you."

"No way Mai! Sokka is too sweet for that."

"He's flirting with Perdita."

"He's not flirting, Azula!"

"He's kissing her."

"He wouldn't kiss, Mai!"

Then Ty Lee saw Perdita and Sokka kissing under a tree. "WHAT?!" She ran to him and started to scream.

Mai yawned. "I think we better go," Azula said and she and Mai walked further.

* * *

"TOPH!" 

"Sugarqueen! How are you?"

"Fine and you."

"Good too. Hey where's Sokka?"

"He has again another girl and Ty lee saw that so she probably going to kill him now," Katara said.

"Cool!"

Aang and Zuko entered Toph's room, followed by Mai and Azula.

"We should punish him!" Azula grinned.

"I agree with Azula," Katara said, "We really need to teach him a lesson."

"I have a better idea!" Zuko said, "We first need to inform his previous girlfriends, then we just need to find a girl who flirts with him, so his other girlfriends can sneak up on him and I bet they will teach him a better lesson then we can do."

"I agree!"

"Me too!"

"Let's do it!"

"Ho, aren't you forgetting something?" Iroh asked.

"Euh?"

"Who's going to flirt with Sokka?"

"Azula…"

"I rather kill myself."

"Mai…"

"Boring!"

"Katara…"

"What?! I'm his sister!"

"Toph…"

"With wolftale? No way!"

"Oh please Toph!"

"Nope!"

"Please… Oh greatest earthbender. We'll pay you!"

Toph considered. "How much?"

"As much as you want!"

"Okay then. But I still won't like it."

"Okay," Zuko said, "

This is the plan: Aang you inform Yue, Azula you inform Huo, Mai you inform Perdita, Katara you inform Suki, Uncle Iroh inform Ty lee about the others too and Toph make yourself a bit up."

"And what are you going to do, Zuzu?"

"I'll inform Kyler. And now let's go!"

* * *

Katara took Appa and flew to Kyoshi's island. 

"It's an honour to see that you are still safe, Katara."

"I'm happy to see you too Oyaji. Is Suki here?"

"Yes, she training the other Kyoshi warriors."

"Thank you."

Katara ran as fast as she could to the training room. "Suki!"

"Katara. I'm happy to see you. Is Sokka here too?"

"No he isn't Suki. But I'm here for him. Can I speak to you alone?"

"Okay. Kyoshi warriors. You can pause." The Kyoshi warriors started to talk.

Katara and Suki were standing at the shoreline.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Suki asked.

"Well it's about Sokka. He…he…"

"What?"

"Hedatesothergirls."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't understand you. Can you repeat that?"

"He dates other girls!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Aang entered the spirit world. 

"What?" said the meditating monkey, "You are here to soon, you idiot!"

"Where's Yue?"

"No idea!"

Aang walked away. "Stupid monkey," he murmured.

"Hi Aang!" a happily voice greeted him.

"Hi Yue. Yue! Good, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. But may I ask you something first?"

"Umm sure."

"Does Sokka still think at me?"

"Well umm… . That's why I need to talk to you. He just goes from one girl to another girl!"

"NO WAY!"

* * *

Azula was searching in the town for Huo. She found her in her parents' house. 

"Princess Azula. This is such an honour for me and my family."

"Listen Huo. I am here, 'cause your Sokka is dating my best friend. So come with me and kill him!"

"…"

* * *

"Oh hi mistress Mai. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Perdita said joyful. 

"I guess…"

"You know mistress. I'm going to tell you a secret: I'm dating…"

"…Sokka."

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Oh he asked me for a date a couple of minutes ago and he said that he would just let you wait for him, just like he did with all the other girls he dated."

"Other girls?!"

* * *

Zuko found his way to Kyler. She is the head of the YuYaan archers. 

"Prince Zuko! What a nice surprise," Kyler begun. Zuko grabbed her by her shoulder and said quickly: "I need to talk to you."

They left the group archers and went inside the house of Kyler. That's the house where all the YuYaan archers live in the week with Kyler and her family. In the weekends, the other YuYaan archers go home to visit their family.

Zuko and Kyler went to the living room and sat down on one of the seats.

"Kyler, I'm here 'cause I need to tell you something about Sokka," prince Zuko explained.

Kyler nodded.

She and Sokka are together since Ozai was defeated, so that's one year. She hates it when she can't see Sokka in the weekends, but she always prays for the day she sees her Sokka back and that's once in three months.

Zuko started to tell everything: about Sokka, about his dates with the other girls, about Yue, Suki and Ty Lee, etc.

"…I just thought you need to know that," Zuko finished the story.

Kyler almost started to cry, but she was a strong woman and she know that crying was weakness.

"I…I want to see him."

* * *

Toph had make her up. Her hair tied up in two hair braids, she wore an green earth kingdom dress and she had lipstick and eye shadow up. 

"I look like a brainless girl," Toph whined. The maid who had help her, shook her head.

"No, you look like an earth princess," Batyah the maid said.

"Come mistress. Your duty is waiting." Toph walked out of the room to Sokka, who was sitting under a tree.

"Hi Sokka!" Toph smiled.

"Oh hi Toph! I didn't know you were already here." Toph sat next to Sokka.

_I hate this part_, she thought.

"Sokka, don't you find it cold?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"Actually yes." She shivered.

"You're shaking. Sit a bit closer."

_I bet he's enjoying this! _

_I bet she's enjoying this! _

* * *

Batyah smiled. Now, they could learn that Sokka a lesson. She remembered Sokka once asked her out too. But she said no, 'cause her best friend Kyler was dating Sokka. It was disgusting if you think about it, but on the other hand it's his nature, so he can't really do something about it. 

Aang ran in the room.

"Yue's furious!" he gasped. Yue's spirit was indeed furious when she entered the room.

"WHERE. IS. SOKKA?" she yelled. Aang pointed at the garden.

"He is gonna die, if we don't stop Yue!"

Katara walked in the room too, to see a high emotional Aang sitting on the ground.

What's the matter Aang?"

"Yue is gonna kill Sokka."

"Is Yue already here? Suki is here too!"

An angry Suki ran to the garden, followed by the furious moon spirit, thereafter Perdita and Huo and at last Ty Lee and Kyler.

"SOKKA!" They screamed together.

Sokka looked up to see all this angry ladies.

"Big trouble!" he said.

Suki stood already in a fight pose just like Ty Lee, Yue was gathering her moon powers, Kyler had grabbed her bow with her arrows and was ready to shoot at Sokka, Huo and Perdita were just standing there with a knife in their hands.

"3, 2, 1… GET HIM!"

"STOP!" Aang screamed. "This is not a way to punish him!"

The girls agreed murmuring.

"Thank you Aang," Sokka said.

"You should apologize to the girls!" Katara said.

"Sorry girls. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Accepted."

"Sokka?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Shouldn't you make a choice now?" The girls started to smile lovely at Sokka.

"I'll chose…My choice is…I think I chose…umm… ." He looked at the girls. He couldn't chose, 'till he remembered some other girl.

"I'll chose Toph!"

"What? But I…I…" She could not say that she didn't want to, but still… .

Yue went to Sokka to say goodbye. "Good luck!"

Suki went to Sokka too. "I hope you've chose well."

Kyler comforted Huo and Perdita went back inside.

Ty Lee went to Azula and Mai. "Back normal?" Mai asked. Ty Lee nodded ashamed a bit.

* * *

Toph stood outside while the others were all inside for Iroh's tea party. She and Sokka, it was like one of her dreams that came true. She felt the earth growing stronger, she felt the bugs under the ground celebrating something. 

Maybe I do love Sokka…

"What are you doing here outside?" Sokka asked.

She astonished. "Why do you wanna know?"

He smiled at the proud woman. "You're beautiful when you are so bold." And for she knew it Sokka kissed her on her cheek.

"Toph and Sokka. Look's like Toph is going to be family of you, Katara!"

"I know Aang. But I'm happy my brother finally made up his mind."

"Hey Katara. Do you remember the watertribe necklace you got?"

"Sure I do. Why?"

"Pakku taught me how to make those necklaces and I sent the first to you. But well… I hope you liked it."

"Are you serious? I love that necklace! Thank you Aang." She bowed to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"This is crap! Everyone's in love with someone!" Azula said, "Except me!"

"I'm not in love with someone," Mai said.

"Zuzu…"

* * *

Just an idea in my head. Review, please! I've edited it. 


End file.
